1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to optical devices, and more particularly to image amplification systems for astronomy applications.
2. Relevant Background
Telescopes are conventionally used for amplifying images of astronomical objects having very low inherent brightness. In conventional telescopes, there is generally no light amplification provided beyond standard optical physics. As a consequence, images of objects having inherently low brightness are typically difficult to observe by the human eye with the aid of the telescope. Further, images of these objects require long exposure times if they are to be photographed or captured on a charge coupled device (CCD) video camera or other imaging device.
It is with the shortcomings of the prior art the present invention was developed. What is needed is an optical device capable of providing real time amplification of images having inherently low brightness characteristics.